Irriplaceable
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: After the twins have their biggest fight ever, a tragic accident brings Zack to terms to a life without his brother by his side…through many twists and turns, Zack finds out that Cody truly is irreplaceable…


**Irreplaceable**

**After the twins have their biggest fight ever, a tragic accident brings Zack to terms to a life without his brother by his side…through many twists and turns, Zack finds out that Cody truly is irreplaceable…**

**O.k. thanks for your comments on which story I should do…and I have decided that since I am proud of all three of them, I will be publishing all three sometime throughout the new year…New Chapters of my Suite Life fanfics are coming soon… February 2011… Also since I was away for about two weeks, I shall reward you with the prologue to Twin Telepathy as well...and we all know that new episodes of The Suite Life don't kick in until about March 9th, so in light of that, I will be publishing two more new stories, and keeping up with my old ones as well...Especially Remembering Yesterday, Love on Deck, and Life afrer Death. They should be comming around sometime near February 14th... so keep on reading and reviewing because new materials are just around the corner :)  
**

**Please note: Takes Place one week after Twister… And the plot doesn't thicken until about the second chapter…**

**Chapter 1**

The crowd of the S.S. Tipton was once again crowded onto the Sky Deck. It was another one of those sunny days where the ship would be docked in an exotic place. A young twin was currently working frantically on his essay to get into Yale. As Cody Martin was working on it, he noticed that it was a particularly quiet day for the students of Seven Seas High. Of course, it was semester break so people were still coming in and out of the ship. Cody smiled to himself. As he remembered his last adventure just one week ago. He finally succeeded in winning back his beautiful southern belle and he couldn't have been happier. Speaking of which Bailey was currently making her way down the spiral staircase backpack in tow. She had applied to go to Yale with Cody as well and both were willing to go through the amazing experience together. With half of the school year over, they knew that the time was fast approaching that they would begin their post secondary education. Bailey wrapped her arms securely around Cody as Cody simply smiled.

"Someone missed me…" Cody smirked.

"Are you kidding with everything that's been going on in our crazy pre-teen world? We haven't even seen each other for about six days…" Bailey said as she kissed Cody on each cheek.

"I'm just glad fate brought us back together…" Cody smiled as Bailey once again did her high pitch giggle that he loved.

"Hey you guys I'm back…" Maya Bennet said as she walked onto the Sky Deck.

"Hey Maya…" Bailey and Cody both greeted.

"Hey you guys…Wait…You guys are together again aren't you?" Maya smiled.

"it's that obvious huh?" Bailey laughed.

"Ah…you guys are super cute together…" Maya laughed.

"Yeah…we get that a lot…" Cody giggled. "So you and Zack are going on for three months…that's the longest he's ever been in a relationship…" Cody laughed.

"I know…" Bailey said. "The longest he's been in a relationship ever since I met him was about a day and a half…" Bailey laughed while Maya just had a horrified look on her face. "I don't mean to scare you…" Bailey laughed.

"No…no…It's just that I'm kind of worried that since I'm the only girl he's serious about…what if things go wrong…" Maya said.

"Maya trust me…I'm his twin brother…I know the way he looks at you…It's the same way I look at Bailey….He's really head over heels in love with you…" Cody said.

"You really think he's serious about me…" Maya smiled.

"Yes he is…Now go…You have an anniversary to celebrate tonight…" Cody smiled.

"Wait before I go…where is your brother in the first place?" Maya wondered.

"I don't know he's probably working on one of his schemes for the day…" Cody said. As soon as he said that a loud scream came from the girl bathroom and a stampede of girls came running out. "Why did I even say that?" Cody sighed.

"I wonder what it was this time…" Bailey wondered.

"There's a snake in one of the toilets!" Addison yelled as she ran away.

"Oh Zack…when are you ever going to learn?" Cody sighed.

"Not soon…" Mr. Mosby replied as he went to go take care of the situation.

"You know that was hilarious though you have to admit…" Maya added. Cody and Bailey just stared at her shocked. "Yeah what the heck…it was horrifying…" Maya said as she walked off.

About a week passed since the events of the snake incident and Zack and Maya were currently strolling around the busy streets of New York. Maya had taken Zack to meet her parents the night before, and let's just say that they found him to be very interesting. Her father Marcus Bennet loved his humor, and her mother Elizabeth Bennet loved his charm and how the both of them were deeply in love.

"Zack I'm so shocked that you were actually on your best behavior when you met my parents…" Maya laughed.

"Oh please… those are your folks we're talking about here…I needed to make a good reputation because well I want them to like me…" Zack smiled.

"And they did…" Maya smiled back.

"You know New York isn't all that bad…" Zack smiled. "I just hope I can make it into NYU next year…" Zack said.

"You applied to NYU?' Maya asked.

"Look Maya I know you must be really mad right now…" Zack began.

"No Zack listen…I'm not mad at all…I'm just shocked that you applied to the same college that I did…" Maya said.

"You applied there as well?" Zack asked shocked.

"Well yeah…I wanted to continue my love for nursing so I applied for the nursing program there…" Maya explained.

"Well…since I kind of wanted to practice law ever since my Uncle Jed was a cop, I applied for the law school there to become a lawyer…" Zack explained.

"That explains why your doing so well in your classes all of a sudden…" Maya laughed.

"Hey don't laugh I still have hope…" Zack laughed.

"Hey…" Maya said as she cupped his cheek. "I'm very proud of you for taking a stand against your education…If this is what you want to do then…I'm totally with you on it 100 percent…" Maya smiled.

"And I'm with you on it 100 percent…" Zack smiled.

"You would support my career?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah why?" Zack laughed.

"It's just that hearing that coming from your mouth it means so much to me…" Maya smiled.

"yeah well that's because…" Zack began.

"Because what Zack?" Maya asked.

"Because I love you…" Zack said while Maya just stood there frozen on the spot.

"Maya…it would really help if you said something…Maya…hello…" Zack said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Did I just hear you say what I think you just said?" Maya asked.

"Yes…" Zack said.

"How…how long have you known?" Maya wondered.

"Known what?" Zack laughed.

"You know…that you loved me…" Maya said.

"For quite sometime…But after last night…I knew for sure…" Zack smiled.

"Well good thing you finally came through…" Maya laughed.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Zack asked.

"Yes you fool I love you too…" Maya said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"This is seriously the best week ever…" Zack sighed.

A couple more weeks had passed since New York and soon, all of the students at Seven Seas High were busy coming up with there application forms. Zack had found out from NYU that he was accepted. And he couldn't be happier. As he walked into Cody's room, he noticed that it was empty.

"Cody…" Zack called. "Dude you in here?" Zack hollered.

As Zack was about to walk out he noticed that his desk seemed to be a total mess which definitely wasn't like him. Zack immediately cleaned up the mess. He didn't realize that when he was cleaning out the desktop he dumped the brown manila envelope that held all of Cody's application papers in the trash bin. Zack sighed.

"He bugs me about not cleaning my room, and he still manages to get away with it…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
